iGo on a Cruise
by Linzerj
Summary: Spencer wins four tickets for a cruise and takes Carly, Sam and Freddie. Zack, Cody, and Bailey meet them and get into a whole lot of trouble with London for helping a competing webshow. Zack plus Sam equals kissy kissy! Rated K. HOORAY IT'S DONE!
1. Chapter 1

It's probably a bad idea to start another story when I still have five others to finidh, but I couldn't let this idea escape my awesome brain!**

* * *

**

**iGo on a Cruise**

**An iCarly and Suite Life on Deck Crossover**

**I own neither of these shows**

Chapter 1

The News

_In the iCarly studio_…

"And that is why you should never blend meatballs, meatloaf, and lemonade," Sam said.

"So until next time," Carly said…

"Recycle." "Feed a hobo." "Hug a rabid rabbit." "Dump trash on a bully." "And get a D on your next math test." Carly and Sam said. "Bye!"

"And we're clear!" Freddie said.

"Alright!" Sam said.

"Great show guys," Carly complemented.

Just then, Carly's big brother Spencer came running in. "Hey guys!" he shouted. "Guess what?"

"You finally figured out that electric stuff isn't for you," Sam said sacastically.

"Uh, no," Spencer replied. "I won a contest! Two cabins onboard the luxurious S.S. Tipton!"

"Wow!" Carly, Sam, and Freddie said together.

"Yeah, and since I got two cabins with two beds each, Carly and Sam can have one and I'll share the other one with Freddie," Spencer said. "We'd fly to Boston, and then the ship would sail around Africa, past Asia, then BOOM we're in San Francisco, flying back here."

"Cool." "Awesome." "Alright!" Sam, Carly, and Freddie said together.

"Well, c'mon, let's get packing!" Spencer said.

_**On the S.S. Tipton…**_

"Hey Zack," Cody said.

"Yeah?" Zack lazily asked.

"I heard that the iCarly people are coming on this boat!"

"I get Sam and you get Carly?"

"Deal!"

_**Theme song!**_

_In five, four, three, two…_

_Oh way oh. Oh way oh._

_I know you see somehow the world will change for me  
and be so wonderful_

_Live life, breathe air, I know somehow we're gonna get there  
and feel so wonderful_

_It's all for real…  
I'm telling you just how I feel_

_So...oh way oh  
this boat's rocking  
Oh way oh  
rocking the whole world round  
and we're living the suite life now._

_Hey ho. Oh way oh. Let's go!_

Well, I hope you liked it, and soon I will have Warriors: A Hero Rising complete, so I can stat working on everything else all at once! Though that's probably not too good of an idea... Oh well, see ya!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back!!!! Sorry for the wait, but I was deleting another story and thinking of ways to improve my ****Warriors: A Hero Rising ****story. And, my mom was making me clean out my junk. AND…. IT WAS MY 13****th**** BIRTHDAY!!!! Happy birthday to me… Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Ship

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer had exited the plane and were now boarding the _S.S. Tipton_ in New York. They stood on the deck, staring at the largeness of the ship.

"Whoa mamma, this thing is huge!" Sam exclaimed.

"No duh, Sam, it's a cruise ship. They're supposed to be big!" Freddie stated.

"Okay, so, our stuff should be at our rooms in about 10 minutes, so let's go and check 'em out!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Alright!" Carly said, and she, Sam, and Freddie followed Spencer to their rooms. As they left, Zack and Cody were staring after them from the Smoothie Bar.

"Dude, we should follow them!" Cody said.

"No duh! C'mon, let's go!" Zack replied, and the two blondes took off after the iCarly gang.

_**Line Break**_

Freddie and Spencer were now at their room, when two identical blonde boys skidded around the corner. "Holy similar!" Spencer shouted in the same way he did in iLook Alike. "Spencer, they're twins," Freddie explained.

"Hi, I'm Cody and this is my brother Zack," Cody said.

"Where are Carly and Sam?" Zack asked.

"Uh, at their room?" Spencer said, confused.

"Hey, you're Carly's brother Spencer, and you're Freddie, the tech producer," Cody realized

"Yeah… Oh, say, Spence, can you put my stuff in the room?" Freddie asked.

"Sure, why?" Spencer asked.

"Cuz, I'm gonna go see Carly and Sam," Freddie replied, while Zack and Cody planned to follow him.

"Whatever, just don't get in trouble," Spencer said as he shut the cabin door.

Freddie turned to the twins. "Come on, let's go!" And the three took off.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Carly and Sam had just found their room when a tall black-haired girl and a shorter girl with dirty-blonde hair came around the corner. "Oh, hey," Carly said, startling the pair.

The black haired girl looked familiar. "Hey, you're London Tipton!" Carly and Sam exclaimed together.

London nodded. "Yep, that's me!"

"Hey, you're Carly and Sam, from iCarly!" the blonde pointed out. "I'm Bailey."

"Hey," Sam said, "nice shirt." Bailey was wearing a red plaid shirt.

"Sam!" Carly scolded.

"Wait, you're from iCarly?" London asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh no! Web show competitors! I need to make sure 'Yah Me! Starring London Tipton' is ready for competition!" London hurried off to her cabin.

"Well, I'm going too, nice meeting you," Bailey said, and then she followed London.

Carly shrugged and unlocked the door, when…

"HI!!!!!" came two identical voices and a third familiar voice. "AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!" Carly and Sam screeched. Sam turned on Freddie and two twin boys. One was all geeky looking, but the other looked like someone Sam would date. "Oh, you're cute…. I'm Sam."

"I'm Zack," the hot one said.

"And I'm Cody," the geeky one said.

Sam turned on Cody and Freddie. "You two will pay!!"

"What about me?" Zack asked.

"You…are going to play me at mini-golf," Sam said sweetly.

"Cool…" Zack said.

"Yeah, well, bye!" Cody said, and he and Freddie dragged Zack off.

"Well, that was weird," Carly said, and then she shrugged and went into the cabin followed by Sam.

_**Line Break**_

Sam had devised her plan perfectly. With help from Zack, she got Cody's room key. His roommate Woody was on the fiesta deck with London, but Freddie was there. Everything was going to plan…

Sam snuck into the room unheard by the two nerds. They had on only underwear and were asking Zack, "Why are we doing this again?" Sam snuck some rope through their undies, and then pulled; HARD!

"YAAAAAAHHH!!!" Cody and Freddie screeched while Zack laughed hysterically. Sam dragged the two wailing boys into the bathroom and tied the rope to the shower so that they were up high. "That's what you get when you mess with Sam Puckett," she told them. Then she and Zack went, hand in hand, up to the Sky Deck.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Give credit to turtleguy for giving me the idea of Sam hanging Cody and Freddie on the shower by their tighty whities! Good one! See ya'll laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again!!! Give credit to turtleguy for lots of the ideas here, and the character Yuriko Tojo. On with the show! Or story! Or whatever this is! Yah!

* * *

Chapter 3

Pranks

Sam and Zack were having fun onboard. They played mini-golf and went swimming and got smoothies (on Zack), and one witness claims he saw a blonde boy and a blonde girl kissing in the hot tub (on the lips!).

Cody and Freddie were not too thrilled. Of course, they didn't know what was going on, as they were still hanging from the shower by their underwear. Cody's were white Hanes and Freddie's were green Fruit of the Loom (once again by turtleguy). Then Woody came in and went to prepare the shower when he saw the nerds hanging there. "Hey guys!" Woody said.

"Woody, can you help us get down, please?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, uh, Woody," Freddie added, "this is like the wedgie bounce!"

"You were on the wedgie bounce? I don't remember that," Cody said.

"Well, it wasn't during the show…"

_Flashback_

_Freddie was sipping an iced tea with Carly and Sam. "Hey guys, I'll be right back," Carly said as she hurried off to the bathroom._

_Freddie shrugged and continued to sip his drink. Then he turned and noticed Sam looking at him with an evil grin on. "Oh no…"_

"_Oh yes." Sam grabbed Freddie and pulled him up the stairs to the iCarly studio. She shoved him under the wedgie bounce and hooked it up to his undies, while Freddie struggled to get away. Sam hit a button and presto, the wedgie bounce was activated._

"_Aaahh! Ow, aaahhh!" Freddie screeched, while Sam laughed at him. "That's for handcuffing me to Gibby!"_

_Downstairs, Carly came out of the bathroom and wondered where everyone had gone. Then she heard Freddie's cries and smiled. "Sam." Then she went upstairs to help Freddie and lightly scold Sam._

_End flashback._

"Okay then," Cody said as they rubbed their sore tooshies. Woody had let them down during the flashback. Then Carly ran in. "Guys, London Tipton is crazy!!!!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" Freddie, Cody, and woody asked.

"Look at this note. It says, '_Dear iCarly, if you try and shoot your webshow while onboard, I will throw you off the ship. That's what you get when you interfere with _Yah Me! Starring London Tipton_. Bye!'"_

"Wow. Harsh," Freddie said as Carly folded up the note.

"I know, right?" Carly said.

"Well, can we get back at Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Why?"

"She and Zack tied us to the shower by our underwear," Cody said.

"Well, that explains a lot," Carly commented as she pointed out the boys' underwear.

"Aw man!"

_**----Line Break----**_

Sam and Zack had tickets to a gala ball. The two blondes met outside the ballroom at 8:00pm. "Wow, you look…great," they said as they saw each other.

Zack was wearing a nice tuxedo and his hair was slicked nicely. Sam was in a blood-red ball gown with matching shoes on, and also wore red lipstick, a light blue eye shadow, blush, red heart earrings, and a gold necklace with a diamond hanging from it. Her hair was down, but nicely combed and curled to perfection.

"Shall we?" Zack asked.

"We shall." As the two danced under the stars, their lips met…

_**----Line Break----**_

Carly, Freddie, Cody, and Bailey looked out from a plant. Zack and Sam were still kissing after, like, over 30 seconds.

"Ew," Freddie said.

"We'll have to get back at Sam some other time," Freddie said.

Then there was a flash, and the boys turned to see Carly and Bailey with a camera, saying, "That's going on the Internet!"

Cody and Freddie looked at each other and smiled…

_**----Line Break----**_

Spencer had been love struck all day. He was following a Japanese-American girl named Yuriko Tojo. She hadn't noticed Spencer yet, but he hoped she would soon…

_**----Line Break----**_

After the dance, Sam walked into her cabin to see Carly and Bailey giggling at the computer. "What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing, but…check this out! Some guy was walking around taking pictures of some dance, and… well, see for yourself."

Sam looked at the computer and saw a picture of her kissing Zack. Her face turned as red as someone who just ate 4 pans of super hot jalapeño muffins. "Why, when I find out who did this…" She cursed a little, and then jumped into bed for no apparent reason.

_**----Line Break----**_

Zack and Cody were in Zack's room, staring at their mom, Carey. "Mom, what are you doing here?" the twins ask simultaneously.

"Well, I heard the ship wasn't leaving until tomorrow, so I took this opportunity to give you guys a late birthday present!"

"Alright!" Zack said, ripping open the box. He had hoped to find a new videogame system, but instead…

"Ugh! Mom!!!" the twins exclaimed. They pulled out diapers, goodnites, pacifiers, pull-ups training pants, and footie pajamas, one pink (Cody's) and one blue (Zack's). Then Zack sees a package for just him and discovers it's a pack of six cartoon tighty whities.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Zack screamed at the sky. "Why, why, WHY?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Carey, tired of Zack's screaming, shoved a pacifier in his mouth. Then she personally dressed the two boys so that they had on the diapers and footie pajamas.

"Now, mommy has to go, bye," Carey said as she kissed them and pinched their cheeks, then left.

Zack, spitting out the pacifier, asked Cody, "Why does she have to baby us?!"

Cody shrugged, and turned on the TV. But the channel it was on was showing a horror film and it was in the middle of a gross part where some monster was eating a guy. And, seeing that, Cody and Zack pooped in their diapers.

_**----Line Break----**_

Melanie had come on board, and the party began to get pumping big time. Cody and Melanie went on 'group dates' with Zack and Sam. The two pairs of twins had a blast for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, Carly and Freddie planned out the next iCarly with help from Bailey. London forgot all about them and prepared for her web show with Woody. By 11:00pm, they were all finally in bed, sleeping in peace.

* * *

**turtleguy, you rock, thanks for the ideas! And thanks to schillingDOTklaus (it won't let me do it the correct way) and SmanthaFenton for reviewing! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I'm back! I was at my Grandma's and I could not tap into their internet connection there. OH WELL! I'm back now!

GIR: Are you a taco?

Me: OMG! GIR! *I hug GIR*

ZIM: Unhand GIR you blasted Earthling!

Me: Fine, whatever, ZIM.

GIR: Where are the tacos?

Me: Try visiting Kim Possible's world. Go to a restaraunt called Bueno Nacho. That's where the tacos are.

GIR: Yah!

ZIM: Who are you again?

Me: I am the all powerful person who writes and reads stories about you and other shows and stuff.  
Okay, on with the show! ...story! ...the whatever! Look, just read!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sam's Story and Muffins**

Yuriko Tojo met Carly and Bailey up on the Sky Deck a few minutes ago. Now her brother Kenji had met Zack and Cody, and the boys were now climbing the rock wall.

Sam, of course, had tortured Cody all day.

_Flashback_

_Cody opened his eyes, and said, "Good morning Woody," before realizing that it wasn't Woody in the bed next to him._

"_Freddie?" Cody asked as Freddie turned to look at him._

"_Cody?" Freddie asked._

_Oblivious to their surroundings, the two boys got out of bed .Then they see Sam walk by. "Morning, boys," she said casually._

_Cody and Freddie exchange confused looks before turning around to face a group of laughing passengers. Looking down, they see that they are wearing footie pajamas. And, what's worse, they were on the Lido Deck, where breakfast was served. The two boys screamed before running as fast as they could to their cabins._

_End flashback_

Now, Sam had appeared out of nowhere and was taping a pacifier in Cody's mouth. She also put him in Huggies and a bonnet. Then she tied his hands and feet together and put him in a baby carriage, then wheeled him down the Fiesta Deck.

"MMMMMMMMMPH!!!!" Cody cried. His screams, however, were muffled by the pacifier.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Sam laughed evilly as Cody almost flew into the ocean. Lucky for him, he didn't go flying into the big deep blue.

"Jeez Sam," Cody complained as he walked up to Sam. "Why are you so mean?"

Without waiting for a reply, Cody walked away.

Zack turned to his girlfriend. "Yeah, why are you so mean, Sam? I'm mean just to Cody, usually, but that's because we're brothers. Why do you do it to almost everyone you meet that you decide you just don't like?"

Sam gazed at him. "You want the truth? Here's the truth. My sister Melanie was and is perfect. She's a straight A student, she's pretty, and she's all mushy, so everyone likes her. But no one liked me as a child.

"One day I just had enough. I smacked Melanie, and then ran off. Whenever someone bullied me, I bullied them back. No one understood me, I guess. Then bullying just became a habit. I mean, I'm from a bad family, so I guess it was always in my blood or something. But that's why I bully. Because if I don't, I'm afraid no one will respect me for me."

"Wow Sam," Zack said. "I never knew."

Sam looked away as she grabbed a muffin and took a bite. Instantly her face became red. If she was a cartoon, steam would have been coming out of her head. She spat out the muffin and looked at it. "Blech. A Super Hot Jalapeño Muffin." Sam grabbed a triple chocolate muffin, and then stormed away, leaving Zack behind. He picked up the muffin Sam dropped but then spat it out. "Ew. Super Hot Jalepeño muffins are so hot! I thought they were sweet." he chucks the muffin then walks away.

* * *

For those of you who did not get this chapter, that is because you cannot comprehend my awesomeness and superior intellectuality.

ZIM: What superior intellect? You just made up such a weird word.

Me: ZIM, why don't you go get some tacos with GIR or something?

ZIM: Because, I do not want tacos. I WISH TO DESTROY MANKIND!!!

Me: how about I destroy you in my next story?

ZIM: Uh... YOU WILL NEVER TAKE INVADER ZIM ALIVE!!!!!!! *dives into manhole*

Me: Okay then.  
Oh, you, person reading this story. Review, would ya? BYE!!!  
YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I am terribly sorry for the long wait! Writers blocks stink like Cosmo's sweaty gym socks.

Cosmo: At least they made Timmy's lemonade sweeter!

Wanda: GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!!

Me: Okay then, well, on with the show/story thing!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kissy Kissy Goo Goo-ness**

Melanie + Cody = love.

Sam + Zack = mega super love!

Freddie was jealous. Mostly 'cause he couldn't choose between Carly or Bailey. Curse hormones!

* * *

Sam and Zack were at a dance on the ship. Melanie and Cody went too. No one could tell either couple apart. Carly sighed. "Oh, young love is so cute!"

"Yeah, if it lasts," Freddie muttered.

"Dude, don't be a downer," Kenji said.

"Yeah, I mean, who knows, maybe you'll find the one for you eventually," Bailey advised, looking at Kenji in _that way_. They went out to dance.

Meanwhile, Spencer was trying to get Yuriko to dance with him.

"Come on, just this one song," Spencer pled.

"No," Yuriko snapped.

"For five seconds?"

"I said no! I don't feel like dancing, OK?"

"Oh...can I get you anything?"

"NO!!"

Carly sighed. "Man, Spencer just can't get a girl!"

"No," Freddie agreed. He turned to Carly. "So...will _you _dance with me? Just for this one song?"

Carly giggled. "Sure, why not?!" And she and Freddie went out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Oh, so cute!

And I need help with ideas, so please tell me what I should do next because I need help drastically!

Lance: I'll save you!

Me: No, I didn't mean- aahh! Lance, no! Yah! Back, back! I don't need that kind of help!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, last update for a while. Sorry, but I'm swamped with other stuff. Chappy six! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Too Lazy to Think of Anything Good**

"Grr!" London growled. Woody stared at the rich teen. "What's wrong, London?"

"I can't think of what to do for my next webisode!" London complained.

Woody sighed. "I'm just too lazy to think."

---------

"Grahg!" Carly moaned. Sam stared at her BFF. "What's up, Carls?"

"I can't think of anything to do on our next episode of iCarly!" Carly whined.

"Neither can I," Freddie said, beaten.

"Yeah," Zack piped up. "I'm just too lazy to think of anything, though."

Cody glared at his twin. "Well, I for one have some ideas. You can do Messin' with Lubert. Oh, wait...never mind."

"Yeah, we just call 'im and say, 'Hey, Lubert, get onto this ship out here in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean so we can mess with you.' Nope, not happenin'," Sam replied.

"Well...you could do your Sam Orders Food bit, Sam," Melanie suggested.

"Nah, they don't deliver out here. Plus, I didn't bring any scary masks."

"Well...uh...um...I'm sorry, but I got nothin'," Bailey said with a sigh.

"Wait, I got it!" Kenji exclaimed. "You could do Wake Up Spencer!"

"Yeah!" Sam said happily.

"I'm all for it!" Freddie declared.

"Hey, how come I've never heard of 'Wake Up Spencer' or 'Sam Orders Food' before?" Carly demanded.

"I know where you stash the extra key. I go in with Fredward all the time," Sam replied. "Now stop bumming and let's get ready to do this thing!"

* * *

Well, that sums this up. I really am too lazy to think of anything. I apologize, but, yes, this sadly will be the last update for a while. When can you expect more updates? During break, of course! Thanksgiving...well, probably not. I have a project to do then. But definitly be on the lookout near Christmas time. Also, beware of spotty updates in between now and then. Well, hasta lavista!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow... hey everyone! Been a while since I've updated... but, see, here's the thing... I'm not too intent on doing this story anymore. I'm gonna try and finish it up, and then that's it. I've lost intrest in it. Sorry! But... I can't do something I don't wanna do! That wouldn't be good for my soul, which is focused on other stories right now. Actually, I'm in a bad writer's block right now, so... updating will be VERY slow, if at all. This chapter is one of the last. I don't know how many more there will be, but there will be at least ONE more after this!

To turtleguy: Thank you for your support, and all the ideas you PM-ed to me. I'm sorry I didn't use them all here, but I give you total permission to steal anything and everything from this story! That goes for anyone out there reading this who's thinking, 'Hey, I wanna do something like that!' But turtleguy owns Kenji and Yuriko Tojo, and a few other OC's here that may or may not have been mentioned. So really, I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!! YAY!!

Well, anyway, to my probably-now-sad-that-there's-not-gonna-be-a-lot-more-story-left-readers, enjoy the rest of the tale!

* * *

**Chapter... Something! (Seven, right? Is it Seven? I lost track... I think it's Seven. Well, I'm going with seven.)**

**Ahem...!**

**CHAPTER 7!**

**When Romance Goes Loco**

WAKE UP SPENCER had been a smash hit last night, but London was furious. If she was one of those Japanese cartoons, her hair would be on fire, steam would be coming from her ears, and there would be one or more of those red X thingies over her head.

Woody sighed. "London, I don't see what the big deal is about their webshow."

London turned on him, looking very evilish. "Woody, do you NOT understand?! They are a threat to my webshow's popularity! I will NOT stand for them interfering!" Woody backed off as London got a creepy smile on her face. "When they do their next webshow on my boat, I'll find them and throw them out the sewage flap!"

"But... but they'll be back at their home in Seattle by their next webcast," Woody pointed out timidly. London's smile faded. "Oh, right."

* * *

"Well... we're leaving in three days," Sam said sadly to Zack. Zack smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's OK. There's a dance tomorrow night for our sea school - wanna go with me?"

"Oh... well, sure, that'd be great!" Sam said happily. She skipped away, past where Cody was talking with Melanie.

"So... since you're leaving in three days, I was wondering if you wanted to go to our school dance tomorrow," Cody said to Melanie. Melanie giggled and said, "Okay, sure! See ya!"

Kenji, Carly, Freddie, and Bailey watched the twins. "Wow, both are twins, and yet both pairs are completely opposite from one another," Freddie said, pointing out the obvious.

"I know... hey, Bailey, can I go with you, maybe...?" Kenji said suddenly. Bailey blused and did her weird giggle. "Sure, Okay!" she said. The new couple skipped away.

"So... it's you and me," Freddie said slyly. Carly blushed and looked away. "Yep. It sure is..." she confirmed shyly.

"... Do you wanna...?" Freddie started to ask, but trailed off. Carly said, "Um, well, maybe... but just this once!"

"Just this once," Freddie affirmed. "Just this once... yes...!"

* * *

"Aw, c'mon, just this once?!" Spencer asked. Yuriko shook her head again. "No! I do not wish to go out with you!"

"But it'd be really fun!" Spencer told her. Yuriko flipped her hair and walked away. Spencer sighed. "This always happens to me..."

* * *

Okay, that's all for this chapter! See you next time, where the sparks fly!! Then I finish this story and move on to other stuff I've been working on, like my series. Or... I'll do stand-alones first, then maybe series... Whatever. LATERS PEOPLES!!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, hi!! Look, I've actually got this chapter done!! Yay!!

ACTION!!

Sam: WAIT!!

Me: What?

Sam: You've gotta do that dedication thing you said you were gonna do, ya crazy chick! And you owe me twelve low-fat fat-cakes.

Me: Okay... oh, right! Okay, this chapter is dedicated to turtleguy, who gave me the ideas. The idea for this chapter was inspired by the American Dad episode 1600 Candles. And here are the low-fat fat-cakes. Happy Sam?

Sam: So long as I got my low-fat fat-cakes, I'm good.

Me: Right... Chapter 8!!

* * *

Chapter 8!!

Cody's Evil Revenge

Zack sighed as he looked at the underwear sitting in the drawer. All his boxers and briefs were being washed, and all he had left was... _tighty-whities_. With _cartoons_ on them!

Zack sighed again as he took out the top pair, which was covered in choo-choo trains. He gulped as he went into the bathroom to change.

While he was in the can, Cody entered his room. He looked around for Zack. "Zack?" he asked. The younger twin shrugged. Then he noticed the drawer of underwear opened.

Cody couldn't help but snicker. Zack was going to wear the cartoon tighty-whities from mom, ha!

Suddenly the bathroom door clicked open, and Cody dashed back out into the hall, a plan forming in his mind...

_LINE BREAK_

"And you want to use my long grabbing pole _why_, again?" Spencer asked Cody. Cody sighed.

"Because, I'm getting back at Zack for all those times he and Sam pranked me, even before you guys came on the boat. This is gonna be so funny!" Cody said, taking the pole.

_LINE BREAK_

The dance was coming to an end. Sam and Zack were dancing in the center of the floor, Kenji and Bailey and Carly and Freddie were off getting punch, and Melanie was watching her sister. Cody had went to the bathroom, supposedly...

Speaking of Cody, he was currently trying to snag the long grabbing pole from Spencer onto Zack's pants. And... yes! Giving a yank, he pulled down Zack's pants. The older twin tripped and fell as Sam and some bystanders laughed.

"Oh, dude, that is too funny!!" Sam said, laughing her head off. Zack blushed in embarrasment as everyone there started laughing at him. To name some of the people there, they were Cody, Sam, Carly, Yuriko, Spencer, Bailey, Melanie, Freddie, Piper, Woody, London, Kenji, Connie, Padma (London's old roommate, who was in another room now), and Bethanny, who was a senior student who ran the day-care center on the boat and a friend of Connie's.

Suddenly, Davis, leader of the bullies, walked up. His gang members, Holden, Troy, Joe, John, James, Adam, Kevin, Brydon, and Ron, surrounded Zack.

"Hey, whimp!" Davis sneered. "Guess who's getting a swirlie?! His name ryhmes with 'Pack'."

"Boy I hope it's another Zack," Zack muttered before getting lifted off his feet. The bullies chanted, "Swirlie! Swirlie! Swirlie!" as they ran out to the boy's bathroom with Zack. The blonde's futile screams could be heard; "NOOOOOO!!!!" But everyone was too busy laughing at what had happened, especially Cody. Payback was sweet!!

* * *

Next chapter is the last! Boo! Oh well! I'd like to credit the characters Bethanny, Davis, Holden, Troy, Joe, John, James, Adam, Kevin, Brydon, and Ron to turtleguy, as well as the idea for this chapter. Thanks so much for the inspiration, turtleguy! I hope you've all enjoyed this story!!


	9. Chapter 9

THE LAST CHAPTER!!! DEDICATED TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS AND TURTLEGUY WHO PMed ME LOTS OF IDEAS!!! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The End**

"Okay, so... I'll call you sometime, 'k?" Zack said to Sam. She nodded sadly. "Okay. Bye Zack." They hugged.

Cody and Melanie were hugging, too. "So, bye, Melanie," Cody said. "Bye Cody," Melanie replied.

"Bye everyone!" Spencer called as he, Freddie, Carly, and Sam exited the boat. They got into a cab and drove back to their apartment.

---

"You couldn't get a real man if you tried!"

"Yeah? YOU'RE barely a man, Mr. Anti-Bacterial-Underpants and Mr. Tick-Baths!"

"At least my underwear STILL don't have 'I heart Los Angeles' written on the butt! And my underwear aren't cartoon tighty-whities!"

"You're underwear is gonna be over your head in a super wedgie if you don't shut it!"

Carly sighed as Freddie and Sam argued again. She shouted, "GUYS, WE HAVE TO DO THE SHOW!!"

"Alright, yeesh." "Okay, Okay." Came the replies. Freddie started the countdown as Sam and Carly got ready to do their thing.

_Near the End of the Show..._

"Alright, that ends this webcast-" Carly got cut off as Sam said, "Hold that thought, Carls. I want to do one final thing tonight."

Freddie looked at her. "Uh-oh."

"C'mere, Fredward!" Sam said, moving towards Freddie. "Sam, no, no! SAM!! AAH!!"

Carly gaped, then giggled as Sam managed to clip something onto Freddie's Fruit of the Loom underwear. "SAM!!" he screeched as Sam pushed a button. Freddie was suddenly in the air, bouncing helplessly on the wedgie bounce.

"And _now_ we're done," Sam said, dusting off her hands. Carly rolled her eyes before saying, "That's all for this iCarly, so until next time..."

"Shampoo a rabid cat." "Let your dog eat your homework." "Eat lots of chocolate." "And hug an angry duck." "BYE!!!"

"Clear," Freddie whispered as the webshow ended. Sam and Carly then walked out the door, leaving Freddie hanging there.

"Uh, guys? Guys?! GUYS!!"

_On the S...._

Zack, Cody, Bailey, and Kenji were laughing away at the webcast of iCarly they were watching from a laptop. Yep... their friends were the best.

THE END

* * *

That's it, folks! I hope you've all enjoyed! THIS IS FINALLY OVER!! WAH!!

Hope you guys check out some of my other stories! See ya!


End file.
